


The Stakeout

by elaine



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-11
Updated: 1999-04-11
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaine/pseuds/elaine
Summary: What happens when Ben and Ray are separated for too long...





	The Stakeout

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

The  
Stakeout

# The Stakeout

"Want another slice of pizza, Vecchio?" 

Ray grumbled under his breath.  Not even pizza could tempt him right now.  "Nah, you finish it.  I've had enough." 

And he wasn't just talking about pizza either...  Four days of stakeout duty with Huey, Carter and Wallace.  Around the clock stakeout duty.  Four days when he couldn't go home to his own bed, or, even worse, to Benny's...  He'd had enough all right. 

Nothing was happening across the road.  Nothing was happening in this room, either.  After four days all of them were sick of talking, poker, you name it... but especially, they were sick of each other.  And Ray was sick of not having sex... nothing happening there either.  How the hell was he going to survive? 

A knock on the door heralded the delivery of yet another pizza.  Nobody moved.  Huey had his nose in a magazine, and didn't much like pizza anyway.  Carter was still munching on the last slice of the other pizza and could care less about the next one.  Wallace was asleep.  Ray heaved a dramatic sigh and dragged himself to his feet. 

The delivery boy looked familiar.  Ray frowned. 

"Lenny?" 

Lenny nodded.  "Special delivery for you detective." 

His voice was quiet, but Ray looked out the hallway just to make sure there was nobody within earshot.  "Keep it down will ya?  And whaddaya mean special delivery?" 

"Just what I said."  Lenny grinned.  He passed over a business card. 

Ray didn't bother looking at it.  "OK, forget I asked.  How much do I owe ya?"  Ray began searching in his pockets for his wallet. 

"Uh, no... It's already paid for.  Thank you kindly."  And he was gone before Ray had a chance to question him. 

Thank you kindly?  Ray puzzled over it as he carried the pizza over to his chair and sat.  Only one person he knew used that phrase, and it wasn't Lenny.  Thoughtfully, he flipped the lid open and reached for a slice of pizza.  Then he thought of the card Lenny had given him.  A business card, with the name of a motel on it.  The address was only a couple of blocks from here.  He flipped it over.  On the back, in Benny's precise writing was a time, seven p.m., and a room number. 

* 

At about a quarter of seven, Ray started getting edgy.  He'd had no intention of going to the motel, but as the time got nearer, it got harder to remember all the very good reasons why he'd made that decision.  At five minutes to the hour he got up, stretched and yawned widely. 

"I'm gonna go for a walk." 

Huey looked up at him incredulously.  "You, Vecchio?  Walk?" 

"Why not?  Nothing better to do around here."  Ray grabbed his coat and left before anybody thought about coming with him.  No point in taking chances, they were all so bored even a walk might seem like a good idea. 

It only took a few minutes to walk to the motel and find the room number from the back of the card.  Ray knocked cautiously.  The door opened just wide enough and a hand reached out to drag him inside and into an iron hard embrace. 

Ray reacted instinctively.  He pushed the large, solid body against a wall and plundered the familiar mouth with his tongue.  It was a little like lighting a fuse.  A lot like it.  Heat ignited in his groin and spread like wildfire through his body.  A muffled moan told him he wasn't the only one to feel that way. 

He dragged his mouth away.  "Hey, Benny.  I've missed you." 

"And I've missed you Ray."  The rich Canadian tones were husky with desire. 

"No point in wasting time then."  Ray grinned and tore open his lover's shirt. 

The scent of Benny's skin, the taste of his mouth, the silky smoothness of his warm skin... Ray had dreamed of these every night.  Four days and four nights.  How the hell had he survived so long without Benny?  He didn't even bother with the undershirt, just buried his face against the curve of his throat and attacked his jeans. 

Benny wasn't being exactly passive.  He cradled the back of Ray's head firmly with one hand and used the other to remove the coat.  Then he set about a thorough investigation of his lover's body.  Ray groaned.  He needed both hands to unfasten the buttons, but once that was achieved, he simply dragged everything down to mid thigh level and dropped to his knees. 

The view from there was even better.  Ray managed to drag his eyes away from the thick pale cock and look up into his lover's face, briefly, then took it between his lips.  It was like coming home to taste that hot, hard presence against his tongue and he sucked hungrily.  Ben cried out sharply and then was silent, thrusting urgently into Ray's mouth. 

Part of him wanted to take this to the limit, another part wanted to make it last as long as possible.  The two sides fought it out for a while as Ben grew closer and closer to the edge, and then Ray pulled back. 

"The bed.  Get on the bed." 

Ben blinked at him dazedly then moved.  It was only a small room.  Two steps and he was dropping forward to land on his hands and knees on the large double bed.  It wasn't quite what he'd intended, but he wasn't going to complain... Ray gulped, his heart in his mouth, as Ben looked back over his shoulder. 

"Ray?" 

"Oh, yeah..." 

He went over to the bed, fumbling with his pants, but the sight of that pale ass lifting for him was playing hell with his co-ordination, as well as his ability to think.  He got his pants open, let them slide down, and shoved his underwear in the same general direction.  God, that felt good!  Instinctively, his hands moved to caress the hard muscle and sensitive skin of his lover's ass and Ben moaned. 

Something was teasing at the back of his brain, but he couldn't quite catch it.  Instead, he bent to explore with his lips and tongue the enticing cleft between those smooth cheeks while he tried desperately to remember what it was he'd forgotten.  Ben was pushing back against his mouth and groaning extravagantly.  Ray slipped his hand between the sturdy thighs and stroked his lover's cock until Ben began breathing in harsh pants. 

Neither of them could stand much more, Ray thought.  He straightened and took his cock in his hand to guide it into his lover.  And then he remembered. 

"Benny, the condoms." 

A blue eye stared at him blankly from behind Ben's shoulder. 

"Benny?" 

 The dark head shook from side to side, and for a moment he was speechless.  When they'd first started sleeping together, Benny had insisted they take precautions.  He wouldn't have bothered, but he'd come to appreciate the care and love that prompted Benny's suggestion.  It looked like they'd both been thrown off balance by the time they'd spent apart... 

"Ray, just do it.  I want you inside me... I want you so far inside me I can taste you."  The shaking voice pleaded shamelessly and he knew he was lost. 

"I'll be careful, love.  I won't come in you, OK?" 

A faint sigh was his only answer.  He slid inside easily, as Ben's body welcomed him into a comforting embrace.  A brief pause to drag together the shreds of his self control, and Ray began to move slowly.  If he wanted to make this last more than a few seconds, and to keep his promise, he'd have to be incredibly careful.  He found a steady rhythm and let himself get lost in it while his hands roamed over the soft, bare skin. 

"Oh, Benny... this is so good... so good...  God, I love you." 

Ben didn't answer with words, he shoved back, sharply, against Ray's groin and Ray forgot about making it last.  What he needed... what they both needed was hard, fast and sweaty fucking and nothing else was going to be enough.  Except that he'd promised... and, come hell or high water, he was going to keep that promise. 

When the tingling, twitching sensation started in his thighs, Ray pulled back.  His cock throbbed painfully in protest and he cradled it carefully in his hand.  Ben collapsed onto his side and then rolled onto his back, staring up at Ray.  The fact that he was bare only from his waist down to mid thigh seemed to enhance the raw sexuality he was exuding.  God, he looked... wild...  Ray wanted to bend over him and lick the trickle of sweat running down his temple, to brush the damp curls back from his flushed forehead and kiss those pouting lips.  He wanted to take the incandescent cock into his mouth and suck his lover dry.  Most of all, he wanted to watch Benny climax, to see him totally lose control... 

Benny's legs were hanging over the edge of the bed, constricted by the jeans that were still only halfway down his thighs.  Ray moved closer, between his legs, and began to jerk himself off.  Ben's eyes widened suddenly and then he followed suit.  Their eyes locked together and apart from their sobbing breaths there was no sound at all.  The tingling sensation returned and this time Ray abandoned himself to it.  His cock pulsed wildly, sending out jet after jet of burning seed to fall across his lover's belly. 

Ben moaned aloud as it hit.  He slid one hand through the thick fluid, spreading it across his belly and groin as he pumped his cock savagely with the other.  Suddenly, his body arched until only his hips and shoulders still rested on the bed's surface.  A strangled groan was torn from his lips and his hand stilled, the fingers clenching.  He froze like that for a moment, his breath coming in harsh sobs. 

Ray dropped to his knees and pressed a kiss to the inside of one thigh.  "Come for me, Benny.  Come for me..." 

He began to stroke the quivering belly gently, soothing his lover, and Ben's body relaxed a little.  He began to stroke his cock again, sliding the foreskin back and forth across the weeping cockhead.  The tremors started again, and this time Ben surrendered to them, his hips rising fluidly as he climaxed. 

"Oh yeah...  oh yeah, Benny..."  He bent his head again to kiss the heaving belly as Ben collapsed into an exhausted sprawl. 

Ray watched as the passion drained out of Ben's face, to be replaced by a sensual satisfaction that took his breath away.  He smiled and nuzzled the soft wet crease of Ben's groin, inhaling his own and Ben's mingled scents.  A low groan was the only response.  Ray dragged himself to his feet and crawled up Ben's body to lie atop it, their bare bellies sliding sweatily against each other.  Ray slid a hand up under Ben's undershirt and played gently with a hard nipple as a pair of broad, capable hands cupped his ass. 

Ben turned his head and smiled sleepily at him.  "Same time tomorrow night?" 

 

 


End file.
